Play Ball! Koku's first game as a Tsunami!
(At a hilly place in rural Japan. It is drizzling outside. Mitzi Gardner, aka Kokumotsu, is wearing her blue Stormguard Tsunamis baseball jersey, pants, baseball cap, plus black cleats and blue and white striped socks, is standing on the summit of a hill, eyes in the sky, holding the bat up.) "I, Mitzi Gardner, am ready to take the Stormguard Tsunamis to glory! Here I come!" She shouted. She took a deep breath and smiled as the wind was blowing against her. She almost slipped from the summit, but regained her footing. "Whew that was close." She thought. "Yeah, that was close." Milho, her Pretty Cure partner said. "Kokumotsu!" Agnese Baldelli, in a blue Tsunamis based dress, yellow pants and blue flat shoes called out from the team bus parked below. "Time to go now. Batting practice is an hour from now, it's 3 PM." "Yeah, yeah sure." Koku gently went down, then outstretched her arms and jumped off a short hill and safely landed. She and Agnese then chat about how she prepares for the game. "Oh, I'm way ahead of everybody. I don't leave the baseball diamond until they turn off the field lights, and I'm the first to arrive." Koku flexes her muscles. "I eat nothing but junk food, and exercise like a freak, just like Michael Phelps." "Oooooookayyyyy~" "But wait there's more. The singers I warm up to is some Lil' Wayne, Talib Kweli, Common, Kanye West, Fabolous. I also pray to God like any good Christian does and pray that good things happen." She does some jump and jacks and stretches some more. "I want to make an impact right away." "I think~" "WHAT, AGNESE!?" Koku screamed. Agnese, freaked out, started backing away. "Ooookay, Mitzi, slow down. I was going to say you're getting too eager and excited that you may get nervous and force it. Let the game come to you." Mario Moretti, in his baseball gear, gets out of the bus and tells them both to get in. "We're wasting time." The bus driver sighs. "Girls, let's go already." "Alright, sheesh. Humph." Koku stomps into the bus with Agnese following her. P-R-E! (YES!) C-U-R-E! C-U-L! T-I-V! A-TION! (WOO!) We are.... We are Cultivation! We are.... PreCure Cultivation! Futari Wa PreCure! Cul-tiv-a-tion! Come on everybody, let's start a friendship garden today! Committed to saving the world everyday! Let's sing, this wonderful song of love, as we cultivate our dreams! CUL-TIV-A-TION! Pretty, sophisticated, diverse, strong, and oh so lovable, The Pretty Cures always achieve the impossible! If we are united, then we are unstoppable, and Cultivictory will never be improbable! C! Stands for Confident! U! Stands for United! L! Stands for Lively! T! Stands for Tantalizing! I! Stands for Ingenuous! V! Stands for Victorious! A! Stands for Assiduous! T! Stands for Tresaured! I! Stands for Intrepid! and ON! Stands for ON! THE! MOVE! P-R-E! (YES!) C-U-R-E! C-U-L! T-I-V! A-TION! (WOO!) We are.... We are Cultivation! We are.... PreCure Cultivation! Futari Wa PreCure! Cul-tiv-a-tion! Today's Episode: Operation CMT - Play Ball! Koku's first game as a Tsunami! (In the Castle Lair in Shirosekai, Kurajo is beginning to fix the Calamity Chamber and deeply looks to how it malfunctioned in the first place.) Kurajo, still in his black cloak, gets to work. "I'm getting to the bottom of this." He types a password and figures out that his old password doesn't work. "Damn, it's just as I feared, the blasted School Girl Patrol must have hacked it when they got all of the Cascade Sprinklers. I found out that they had a code on how to disable the Chamber." He then punches the chamber in frustration, rebooting it, and when it finished, he voice activates the password screen, telling it that he requests a new password. "And what will that password be?" The female robotic voice asks. "It will be..." He clears his throat and types a very long password with thousands of characters. "They'll never figure this out! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughs evilly, and thunderstorms surround the Castle Lair. "The Calamity Chamber is at 0%." The robotic voice from the CC stated. "Well... time for the Castilians to formulate another plan to crush the Pretty Cures." Kurajo makes a fist and glares at the screen. "I've fixed the Calamity Chamber at last, and~" "2 percent, complete." The robotic voice said. "Haha, even better!" He grinned and pounded on the chamber. (At Batting Practice in Hilltop Diamond in Stormguard Park, Cultivation Center, home of the Stormguard Park Green Blossoms aka the Big Green. The stadium seats 50,000, and has fountains in center field, where the batter's eye is located.) Koku was getting extremely nervous as the home team fans jeered and heckled her. She was constantly sweating and her heart reate was high from the anxiety. It totally messed up her confidence as she was swinging and missing on every pitch she saw, with sarcastic cheers at the times she did get a hit. What didn't help her, was that the opponent fans were chanting all kinds of racist epithets at her for being half black. His boyfriend, Mario, noticed something wrong with her and started to take her to the dugout. "Koku, what's wrong? You look flustered out there." "The Big Green fans, they're rude. They were chanting racist things. If they don't stop, I'll walk out." "Wow, that's rude of them." "WHAAAAAT?" Chad Pennington, the Tsunamis' catcher, screamed in shock. "I'm calling the umps to warn the Big Green fans." "WAIT~" "Trust me Mario, I know what I'm doing." Chad runs towards one of the umpire. "Mr. Ump! Mr. Ump! They were chanting racist slurs at one of our players." "How can you prove that, Chad Pennington?" The ump responded. Koku ran to the ump. "They called me a coon and a monkey. Some even called me a skank. This is supposed to be Cultivation Center, a place where Japanese and non-Japanese alike live in harmony, not Mississippi in the 1950s." "Unbelievable." The ump told the PA announcer to stop the racist chants. "Thanks Mr. Umpire." Koku smiled. "You can call me Umpire Hori. And no problem, glad to help." He smiled back. The Big Green fans were not happy. They booed and threw popcorn at the ump. "Hey, umpire, you're ruining the game!" One of them shouted. "Actually, it's idiots like YOU who are ruining the game. Stop the racism and sexism or else youuuuuuu're OUTTA HERE!" Hori barked out toward the stands. Trent came back from ordering popcorn. "What the hell is going on out here?" "Racist fans." Mario said. Akatsuki Matsui, the 1B for the Tsunamis, added "and bastards too." Agnese got angry and picked a fight with one of the fans. "No one messes with Mitzi, do you hear me?" "Shut up, you skank." A Big Green fan put his fist near her. "Don't hurt her." Imani, also in Tsunamis' fan wear, threatened. "Little girl, please. What are you gonna do?" Togy and Heartsease just arrived from the bathroom. Heartsease sees the emotions of the Big Green fans and notices he's angry and has bad intentions. "DON'T HURT IMANI AND AGNESE!" Heartsease jumped to Imani's head and created a flower shaped shield just as the fan was about to punch the 14 year old. "Heartsease! Oh thank you!" Imani and Agnese held the baby bronco up, and cuddled it. The fan screamed as he broke his hand, and security arrested him, plus 16 other fans for racism and assault. (An hour later, the game started. Koku led off.) She bunted for a hit in the game's first pitch. She later scored on Chad Pennington's 2 run triple which also scored Akatsuki Matsui, who was batting third. Then Kosuke Chikanatsu, the Left Fielder, added to the Tsunamis' lead with a solo homer. Mario pitched a perfect game (27 up, 27 down, no opponent batters reached base through nine innings), and the Tsunamis won 3-0. Koku finished 1/3 with a run, a walk and 2 strikeouts. Chad went 1/1 with 3 walks, a triple and 2 RBI. Akatsuki struck out 3 times in his three at bats, but he walked and scored a run. Bernie Van Der Berg struck out 4 times, but made a nice diving play with 2 outs to preserve the perfect game. After the game, thousands of Tsunami fans cheered their players. Including Togy and the rest of her gang. "Yes, Koku, you rocked tonight!" Togy cheered. She held up a sign that said "GO TSUNAMIS!" Karai, Taima, Nasubi, Shakira chanted her name as well. "Mr. Perfection!" Alumit cheered at Mario. Agnese, Guiseppe and Imani held a huge sign that simply said "Super Mario." Their fairy mascots cheered as well. "You surely stepped up to the plate, so much for pressure!" Milho shouted as her partner waved at him and went to the locker room. "The game ball goes to Mario Moretti, here's the ball from the last pitch of the perfect game." Everybody cheered as Manager Trent Inoue praised his club and handed the last pitch ball to the winning pitcher. "You sure did great girls! Now get 'em tomorrow! TSUNAMIS ON 3! 1-2-3!" "TSUNAMIS!" (Later that night, at 9 PM in Stormguard Bowling Alley, the team went bowling.) "Hey, Mario, you may have went perfect in that game tonight, but here, you'll be beat!" Kosuku Chikanatsu said, challenging him. He winked and got a bowling ball. He rolled a 9. "Not bad." "Hey, watch this everyone." Mario moon walked and threw it backwards and got a strike. "WHAT!" The rest of the team laughed. Kosuke rolled 9 (0), 8 (2), 9 (1), 2 (7) in his next 8 rolls. Mario kicked the bowling ball like a soccer player and gets another strike. Then he danced and rolled it with 2 hands and got a strike. In his next roll, he just sat on a chair and non-chalantly rolled it, and got a strike. And his last one, he said "This one's for you Imani." in a joking matter. He faked the throw, and the pins were scared straight and fell. The rest of the team laughed and cheered. "I told you all, I'm perfect... oh yeah, oh yeah." Mario danced around the bowling place, getting stares and laughs from the rest of the people in the building. Then the 3 Castilians came to the scene by going through the ceiling. The whole place was in panic and ran. Koku activated her Cure Pad. Koku: Hey, Togarashi, I think we may need backup. Togy: Oh no, what's going on now? Koku: The three moron birds are back. Karai joins on. Karai: Yeah? Koku: Come to 1 Hitoshi street, we got trouble! Karai: Oh that bowling place? On my way! Taima, the Bellamys, Agnese and Alumit joins on the conversation. Alumit: Almost there. (Brooks Robinson turned a bowling ball to a Black Buccaneer.) Koku: The Black Buccaneer is here, hurry guys, transform! "And speaking of transform... TIME FOR AGRICULURATION! PRECURE CULTIVATION!" Kokumotsu does a roundhouse kick and says "The symbol of fertility, and the symbol of life! Cure Maize!" and then poses. "Bring it on!" "STE-RIIIIIIIIIIIIIKE!" The BB rolls on to her direction, but Maize dodges. "Cultivation Kick!" She screamed, kicking the bowling ball, but it had no effect. "Corn on the Cob!" She fired ears of corn at the BB, but they all bounced off of it. "Damn, it didn't work." "Hurry up guys, I'm having trouble." She thought. "I can't do this alone." "AAAAH!" She gets rolled over. "STRIKE!" "OUCH!" She gets rolled over again. "2 in a row!" "OOOOOH!" Maize gets knocked over a third time. "3 strikes and youuuuuu're out!" Tony Lazzeri laughed. "Or since this is bowling, Cure Maize became a turkey!" "I'm.. ungh.. not giving up." Maize gets back up. She kicked and punched and fought with no surrender in her heart, but she struggled to hurt the BB for the next minute until... "Sorry we're late Koku!" Cure Aubergine arrived. "Geronimo!" Cure Agrumia floated in with her parasol. "Game on!" Cure Pepper arrived. The 7 other Cures arrived in the nick of time. The 3 Castilians sneer, and the crowd outside cheer. "Whatever," Lou Gehrig the Raven said. "8 puny bambini vs 1 huge bowling pin, these other Cures are gonna make this victory even sweeter. I'll NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR MESSING WITH THE CALAMITY CHAMBER!" "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cure Cocoa laughed as she took out her two chocolate guns and fired hot chocolate and cream at the 3 birds. "The Calamity Chamber is easy to hack. All I had to do was send a drone to the Castle World and hijack the Chamber's controls and boom. I did it all with my Cure Pad. It was especially easy once we got all of the Cascade Sprinklers." "We all had dreams that the Sprinklers created a rainbow with clues on how to disrupt that thing." "I'll make you pay!" Brooks Robinson the Oriole screamed. "Roll a strike, Black Buccaneer!" "ROLLIN! ROLLIN! ROLLIN!" The BB rolled toward the cures and they dodge. "OCTUPLE CULTIVATION KICK!" All 8 Cures shouted, this time, the kick was successful and the ball went haywire and dizzy, almost striking the Castilians. "I'm tired of this. Can we just finish this off?" Maize said. "True that!" Cure Aubergine said. "I'll start off with Aubergine Flame Barrier!" The eggplant cure sent a flame wall to the BB's direction, sending it upwards. "Next is the Limonia Laser!" Agrumia pinned her Pomelo Parasol, shooting lasers at the BB. "Onion Ring Disc!" Allium threw her Allium Ring like a boomerang and it hits the BB. She jumps and catches her ring. "Now, Salt & Pepper!" "ROYAL SALTY PEPPER BLITZ!" Cure Salt and Cure Pepper charge at the BB and slashes it with their Water Pikes. "Ethanoil Shower!" Cure Cannabis and Maize fire Ethanol, Oil, and Maize's COTC at the BB. "And Finally!" Cure Cocoa shouted. She used Telekinesis to control a propane tank and a torch and throws it at the BB. Cure Cannabis smokes her namesake plant and throws her cigarette at the BB, completely blowing it up. "Peace!" "And don't come back!" All 9 fairies shout at the Castilians. The three birds become angry. "DAMMIT!" All 3 shout as they warp back to Shirosekai. Heading to commercial Eyecatch: In the cooking club room at Adler Oberschule, Mario is frying chicken, but he overcooked it. Rochelle Pettitte, the cooking club leader, shakes her head in disgust as the FWPCC logo fades inn. Back from commercial Eyecatch: In the fashion club room at Adler Oberschule, Imani designs a blue dress with viola flowers with some help from Heartsease. She shows it to Lowri Ota the fashion club leader. She was impressed and Imani jumps for joy as the FWPCC logo writes itself in at the top of the screen. (Togarashi, in her room, dreams about going to a baseball game.) Togarashi is sitting on the top deck of the Great American Ballpark in Cincinnati, Ohio. The Cincinnati Reds are facing the New York Mets. She along with Alumit, are sitting in the upper deck in left field. The score was 19-17 Mets, but the Reds have the bases loaded and 2 outs in the bottom of the 14th. "Go Reds Go!" Togarashi, wearing a red Joey Votto Reds jersey, blue pants with a red belt, red sneakers along with her red hijab and a watch on her left arm. "Come on Joey Votto! Get a walk off home run here!" Alumit is wearing the same clothes, of course excluding the hijab because she is not a Muslim. "I predict he will hit it here!" She holds a sign that says "Hit it here!" With a red bullseye in the middle. Joey Votto hits it high... "That's gone!" Togy screams as she jumps around. Heeeeeee hits it deep..... "I think it's coming our way. Got your glove ready?" Alumit asked in excitement "Of course!" She takes out her baseball glove from her pocketbook. It's gone! Near the upper deck! "REDS WIN! REDS WIN!" Alumit jumps around and high fives her fellow fans, but she didn't realize Togy was reaching in for the home run ball that just missed the upper deck, and she flipped over and plummeted to her death. (End of Dream) "PLEASE TELL ME THAT WAS A DREAM!" Togy jumped off the bed in panic and hits her head in the ceiling. Alumit woke up from Togy making noise and grumbles. "Shut up Togarashi, I'm trying to sleep." Togy felt a little hurt. "Miriam?" "Oh, I'm sorry, I just can't stand it when outside noise breaks up my beauty sleep." "Eeeeh? Beauty sleep?" Togy silently laughs. "You slept at 3AM. How do I know? You were playing Vectorman and failed miserably when you lost for like, the 16th time in a row and you started crying." "Oh whatever Togy, I bet you never beaten a video game in your life." Alumit said playfully. "What about that time when I beat Mega Man 2?" Togy said. "Stop lying." Alumit laughs it off. "Nope, thaaaaat's the truth!" "Get out. You really did beat the game?" "Yeah~" Both of their Cure Pads ring as their fairies pop out of their Windmill Flowers. Imani (on Agnese's Cure Pad): Pronto! Alumit and Togy: Oh hi Imani, what's up? Imani: Just doing a little minor project for the fashion club. Just thinking of some ideas, is all, but I need you to help me on this one. Togy: Sure. Alumit: So what do you need? Imani: Any good ideas for what pants to design. Alumit: I love brightly colored pants. Especially bright purple, it's my absolute favorite color! Togy: Let's go with that. Imani: Thanks! I hope it looks good. Togy: Good luck. They shut off their Cure Pads and tell their fairies before Koku plays game 2.. "WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!" (In the brand new Stacy's location in the Stormguard Mall.) Togy gets a shopping cart and they ride around the store, getting all of the clothes they wished. "Oh, oh, get this!" Alumit said, pointing to a blue dress with polk a dots. "And this!" She said, pointing to 2 luxury high heeled shoes. "Get that as well!" She said again, pointing to a cowboy hat. When they got to the check out area, their two carts were full of dresses, t-shirts, shoes, hats, lipgloss, perfume etc. When they got their bill, it was 100000 yen. "EEEEEEEEEEH!" Both screamed out. "Oh whatever, pay with credit, we can easily pay it off later." Togy said as she swiped her Mastercard card and left with all the clothes. "Now, to meet with Imani and the rest!" Alumit shouted as.. (They drove to the Moretti's house. She gets enough support from Agnese to design the bright purple pants, and Agnese tries it on.) "Don't take it hard, Imani, but I think it looks bad." The 23 year old said. Her younger sister, Imani sighs. "Oh Agnese, I'm nervous for the fashion club this semester. Lowri is strict and if I do poorly, I'm going to get replaced." "Don't worry, after the game, we'll all think of an idea." "Hey, Agnese!" Togy said as she arrived, and Alumit says "What's up?" "I see you bought lots of clothes." Imani said Agnese sighs. "Well, Imani's a little depressed because I said it didn't look to good." "I guess Lowri's high standards caught me off guard, because when I was at Grundschule last year, Gwen was kind of nice to me, but Lowri's a whole 'nother animal." Imani said as she got up and ran to her room to change clothes from her T-shirt, pajamas and slippers to blue pants, a white shirt and heels. "I'll think about it once the baseball game is over, but for now, it's all about the Tsunamis." "Yeah, lighten up little girl." Alumit and Togy grab her hand and drags her to the nearby park. "Take a walk with us." (They took a walk in a small park.) "So tell me, Imani, what exactly in the fashion club are you so worried about?" Togy said. "Well.." "Because trust me, I kinda feel your pain." Heartsease feels Imani's emotions. "Oh my, this sure isn't good." "What is it, Heartsease?" "Eh, the fashion club is much harder, and if I don't do well, I'll be kicked out." Imani sat down and covered her face in embarrassment. "It's not like it counts toward your grades or anything." Alumit said. "It isn't, but... I want to be a fashion designer and model, and I feel that my dreams are going to be dashed if I fail." Imani responded. "Your dreams dashed?" Togy laughs. "That's nonsense." She pats her on the back to calm her down. "Don't worry. Just breathe." "HAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" From a distance, gunshots were heard and the Canadian Bad Boys were looting stores along the street. "What's that noise?" Togy shouted in concern. "Gotta be the Canuck morons again." Tulbaghia and Eden say. "Canuck? What's that?" Togy asks. "Another term for Canadian people." Imani answered. "Then that must mean~" Togy gasped and choked on the water she was drinking. She coughed heavily. "The CBB is here!" "Breathe, Togy, Breathe!" Imani shouted. She cleared her throat. "I'm fine." Rocky Streets, Greg Goose Gooner and K-Dash see the girls and chases after them. "I won't forgive you, Pretty Cures! I will kill all of you!" Rocky shouted. He shot 16 times in their direction, but they hide under bushes. "Shhhh!" Eden tells everyone to be quiet. "Also, take out the Cure Pads.." Togy: (whispers) Hello? Karai: Hello? Togy: Come to Numachi Park quickly before the CBB finds us. Karai: Sure thing. Alumit: And we mean hurry, because they have AK-47s and they are killing everybody. "Transform, now!" Eden says. "You too Miriam!" Tully says. "Right!" Both nod. "TIME FOR AGRICULTURATION! PRECURE CULTIVATION!" They transform immediately and get out of the bushes. "Alright, it's time for you to stop. Kapesh?" Cure Pepper threatened. "The fun was just beginning, girls." He loads up his gun and starts firing. "AND IT WON'T STOP NOW, AS MUCH AS YOU HATE IT!" "Plant Shield!" Pepper creates a shield to protect her and the rest. Cure Allium approaches the gangsters and rapidly kicks Greg Goose. Pepper does the same to Rocky. But K-Dash grabs Pepper by the neck and slams her down. "PEPPER!" Allium screamed as she kicked GGG, sending him flying a long distance, crashing to a tree. She charged toward K-Dash with a punch, but he dodged. He then broke Pepper's Plant shield with a flame thrower and puts the flames close to her face. But along came Imani Moretti to tackle him to the ground. Rocky grabs Imani by her shirt and lifts her up. "How dare you touch her!" Allium took out her ring, and faked the throw to get him to flinch. He didn't flinch, but he threw Imani towards her, and catches her. "Are you ok?" "Yeah.. I'm fine." An associate for the Mafia sneaks from behind and stabs Allium from the back of her knees. "Good work, Curtis Bailey." Rocky Streets said, and then he then kicks her in the face. The other 6 Cures arrive, with their weapons on hand. "I'm ready to knock you no good schmucks to a new nationalityyyyyyyyyy!" Cure Maize screams loud, hurting the CBB's ears. "Jesus, she's loud." K-Dash said. "NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" GGG and Rocky responded. Curtis took out his M-4 and starts firing with rage at the Cures. Aubergine used her reflector to reflect it back at Curtis, and the bullets struck him in the knee and stomach. Cannabis used her healing shower on Imani, Cure Pepper and Cure Allium. "Are you alright girls?" Imani responded with "I'm fine." "Ok, go somewhere safe." She ran. Rocky uses his flamethrower and chases Imani, but Cure Salt blew him away with her Salty Shower. "Let's just finish this off." Cure Cocoa fired her Cocoa Butter Cream and Agrumia uses her Fruit Explosion attack, sending the CBB running. "We'll meet again." The CBB escape to their car, and almost crash to a fire hydrant, but drives off. "Bye!" All 8 wave at them and laugh. "Thanks for saving me." Imani said as she smiled. They then went to Stormguard Park for the second game. Koku and the Tsunamis won 5-3 from a game winning RBI double from Akatsuki Matsui, and starting pitcher Katsumi Tanaka threw a complete game with 12 strikeouts. Koku hit a solo homer on her second at bat that tied that game at 3 in the 8th. The episode ends when Agnese helps Imani out on designing. Preview: Episode 25: Karai's Boyfriend comes for a visit! Felix Pujols: Hola, Alameda! Karai: OH DIOS MIO! I MISS YOU SO MUCH FELIX! Felix: I missed you too! Togy: I see, this is your boyfriend Karai. Karai: Yeah he is, isn't he a hot one. Kelix: (nervous laugh) Thanks.. I guess. Brooks Robinson: How romantic. Too bad I got unfinished business to take care of. GRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAH! Everybody: Futari Wa Pretty Cure Cultivation! Isabella and Hector: Karai's Boyfriend comes for a visit! Everybody: May we cultivate your hearts! Category:Episodes